


Two Little Words

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set a few months after "Worth A Thousand Words" after Sam finally delivers his and Dean's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp for "[Worth A Thousand Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022506)"

Sam was panting so loudly he could barely hear his own thoughts.

Hair long from almost a year of growing it, sweat dampened it so that it clung to the nape of his neck and around his temples.

He fell back on the bed, chest heaving after eight hours of labor and three hours of pushing.

Everything in his body hurt but he didn’t care about any of that.

He didn’t care about giving birth to his and Dean’s baby in a hospital.  He started bleeding early on and Dean 86’ed their original plan of delivering their kid on their own.  Their unease around doctors died hard but they both didn’t care by the time Sam was ready to shoot everyone.

He didn’t care that too many people were looking at parts of his body only a handful of people had seen.

All he cared about was staring at Dean and watching his brother soak in the presence of the eight pound angry bundle of newborn energy in Dean’s arms.

Dean arms took to holding the baby like they’d been meant for this moment.

“Hey, Sammy, look at this little guy?  He’s…he’s awesome.”  Dean's fingers tip toed over the baby's chest and worked so they pulled open the blanket and revealed more of his tiny new body.

With a weak voice, Sam raised an eyebrow and asked, “Yeah?”  He wanted to fall asleep, felt the edges of consciousness tugging him down, but he couldn’t.  He wanted to hold his son.  He’d be robbed of the chance when he kept bleeding from the moment he delivered the baby.  For a breif second he was flopped onto Sam's chest, bloody and squalling, clearly unhappy about being out in the chill of room's air.  They’d whisked the newborn off but Dean barked something about not taking him out of sight.  His tone must have been intimidating enough because the nurses listened and soon enough the baby was put under Dean’s protective care.

“Yeah.”  Dean shifted the baby and accustomed himself to the real weight of the little boy in his arms.  “You did so well, Sam.  I’m so proud of you.”

Snorting, Sam shook his head.  “I screamed practically the whole time.”

“Dude, you didn’t see things from my end.  I would have screamed to.”  Dean settled in to the chair beside the head of Sam’s bed.  “Sleep, Sammy.  I’ll be here.”

And really, it was the best idea Dean had ever had, second to deciding he wanted this kid with his brother.

Sleep lasted long enough to give Sam energy to keep his eyelids open.  At first, he wasn’t sure what woke him but he quickly realized his son was crying insistently.  He looked over and found Dean trying to sooth the newborn, one hand over his rump and the older cradling the back of his head so that the baby could mold to the left side of Dean’s chest.

He couldn’t say anything for a moment.

Yesterday there wasn’t a tiny person clamoring for Dean’s attention.

Now there was.

Even at a few hours old, the baby was needy and scaring the shit out of Sam.  He knew he and Dean had worked through the kinks in their plans.  They’d managed to figure out a scenario where having a newborn didn’t mean they couldn’t be Sam and Dean anymore.  Still, he was terrified.  He knew he wanted this moment but for a second he couldn’t remember why.

“Hey, Sam…I think he wants you.”  Dean smiled and lifted his gaze to meet Sam’s.

The request surprised Sam.  He hadn’t even known that Dean was already alerted to his wakefulness.  “I…um…”

Without waiting, Dean transferred the infant to Sam’s arms.

Freezing, Sam stared wide eyed at the baby.  “He’s little.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s…” In the awkward hold Sam had on him, the baby kept crying, fists balled up near his face.  “I think he wants you.”  He shifted towards Dean, keeping the baby hovering inches away from his body.

“No he doesn’t,” Dean comforted as he got to his feet and physically manipulated Sam’s hold on the baby.  “He just wants you to _hold_ him.”  Stepping back to watch Sam's new hold have an effect on the baby, Dean listened as Sam spoke in hushed tones to their son, each word soothing the little boy to the point of silence and wide eyes.  “See, Sammy.”

Sam’s lips curled up when the fear melted away.  Holding the baby made everything okay again.  He knew being this little guy’s parent wasn’t going to be easy but he already knew he’d do anything for his son.  “Can we name him Reid?”

“You carried him around for over 9 months.  I told you, you eared the right to name him anything within reason.”  Dean shrugged.  “But Reid is a good name.”

Getting more comfortable with the baby, Sam shifted him so he was laid out in front of him.  He tugged at the blanket swaddling Reid and it came undone to reveal the onesie Dean had bought months ago when they decided to start on this whole journey.  “Dean, what the…”

Shaking his head, Dean gestured towards the onesie with a smile.  “Yeah, I know.  It’s a little big but it…well…it seemed appropriate that he wear it now that he’s here.  The saying’s true.  He’s damn cute but so are you.”  Dean smirked before pressing a kiss to Sam’s temple.

Sam gave a soft smile before returning his gaze to the baby and tracing the contours of his face.   “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Dean scoffed.

Reid mewled, causing Sam’s heart to tug.  Whatever he’d been afraid of in actually having the baby didn’t seem so scary now.  It shouldn’t be.  Sam had spent his life depending on his brain and his confidence, this couldn’t be an exception.  His logical brain knew that but his stomach still twisted in knots for a moment.  Catching Dean’s eyes, Sam’s voice went shaky with nerves.  “So we did _it_ , huh?”

Snickering, Dean shook his head in a move so familar to Sam that he could envision it with his eyes closed.  A slow smiling crept onto his face.  “I dunno about me but you sure did a helluva lot.”

“And this is okay?  We’re okay?”  Sam’s eyes went from Dean’s to Reid’s and back up again.  “He’s okay?”

Cupping Sam around the back of his head, Dean pulled him in so he could press an emotionally weighted kiss to his temple again.  “Two words, Sammy.  He’s perfect.”  He tilted his head so they still had a connection.  “We’re perfect.  You?  You’re perfect.”

Sam knew they weren’t perfect.  They had dings and scratches and things out of place.  But in a way, that’s what made them _them_.  He smiled at the realizationg that this was their own version of perfect.

He could live with that.

And Dean looking at him like he had three more little words to say to him?  He could definitely live with that.


End file.
